It has long been the practice of manufacturers and shippers and warehousers to use platforms of standardized size and usually of wood for the efficient stocking, storage, handling, moving and shipping of a large variety of products, goods and materials. These platforms called pallets are in the form of a framework providing a deck on which the products or goods may be placed often in stacked relationship as a unitary "packet" for handling. The packet may or may not be affixed to the deck of the pallet. The rest of the framework of the pallet comprises support and brace members attached to the deck that not only provide strength for the platform but create access spaces under the deck so that material handling equipment such as forklifts may be used in handling the packaged goods.
Storing and warehousing of palletized goods is more efficient when large shelves are used for the vertical stacking storage of the goods.
Because of its strength and ruggedness, light weight and simplicity of construction methods, wood is the material most often used presently for goods pallets. However, the useful of life of wood pallets is usually only about five to eight shipments, i.e., transfers of goods over significant distances. In spite of its strength and ruggedness, the wood of the pallets tends to split, splinter or break over such a period under the rough handling to which the pallets are ordinarily subjected. Fasteners such as nails, screws or brads that may be exposed by breaking and cracking can cause product damage.
Often, also wooden pallet life is shortened when goods packages rupture spilling products and materials that tend to weaken, deform or discolor the wood or to produce noxious odors and bacteria and mold growth.